


Needle Plot

by TheAfroCircus



Series: Being Humans [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, Kowalski - Freeform, Needles, Penguins, Skipper - Freeform, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroCircus/pseuds/TheAfroCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again and Skipper needs to hide in the seventh layer of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle Plot

Author's Note: I am alive! Have this oneshot!  
-Alex.

"You get away from me Kowalski! I got pepper!" the commanding Penguin warned. He held up the pepper, threatening his smartest soldier with it.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Sir, you need your flu shot. I have already administered it to both Rico and Private. It's your turn!" the tall man exclaimed in exasperation. 

This happened every year around flu season. The short commander would order the analyst to administer the shots to everyone on team including Kowalski himself but when it came down to Skipper's turn, the leader just wouldn't go down without a fight. 

"Come on, Skipper." the analyst urged. "It won't hurt-" Kowalski sighed at the accusing glare he got from the commander. "-too much." he added. He groaned and lifted the needle. "Come on, sir!" 

"Negative!" Skipper exclaimed, the military man backing further against the wall. His eyes were narrowed. "I order you to stand down!"

"Skipper-" 

"That's an order, Kowalski!" 

Kowalski sighed and lowered the syringe, placing it back in a drawer in his lab cabinets. 

In return, Skipper lowered the pepper shaker cautiously. He gave a relieved sigh. "Good. Now-" the leader turned to place the shaker back down when a red mist sprayed out, engulfing his face. As the mist cleared, Skipper was left blinking in confusion. "What was I-" he was about to ask when he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He jumped with a shout. "OW!" he rubbed his shoulder with a pout to Kowalski. "That was insubordination! I should-!" 

Kowalski looked unimpressed as he shook the pepper shaker in the leader's face, another red cloud engulfing Skipper. Was he ever glad that he switched his amnesia spray to the pepper shaker. 

Skipper blinked again. "Kowalski? What were we doing? And why does my shoulder feel as if I've been pelted by a hoard of pea shooters?" 

Kowalski rolled his eyes and the tall man walked out of the lab onto other business. 

Skipper continued to rub his hurt shoulder with a sad expression. "Kowalski?" he sounded as innocent as a child. "Can you give me a band aid?" the leader followed him out. "Kowalski?"


End file.
